Charlie Lang (OS)
(formerly) * |aliases = Charlie|occupation_or_professional_title = Liberator|current_status = Alive|First_appearance = The Bleeding Fist}} For the 830 remake counterpart of Charlie Lang, see Charlie Lang. Jia Li "Charlie" Lang was a red panda manimal who was a member of the Liberators. History Early years Lang willingly was turned into a red panda manimal due to being obsessed with anthropomorphic animals as a child. After graduating university with a degree in mechanical engineering, he decided to pursue his desire to become inhuman. Lang had come from a wealthy family, and was able to easily afford this procedure, but became estranged from his parents as a result. This transformation gave him exceptional physical abilities, which he put to use by joining China's national superhero organization, the Tiger Squad. He was assigned to a sub-organization called the Golden Eagles, which possessed trademark mechanical wing jetpacks and dressed in gold and black as part of their theme. Adulthood Lang first appeared in 2015 during the Bleeding Fist crisis as part of the Chinese superhero team known as the Golden Eagles. He was initially hostile towards the Liberators and fought against them, believing that they were possibly responsible for the terrorist incident in Taiyuan, China, and were interfering foreign nationals. Later on during the crisis however the true intentions of the Liberators became known and the Liberators allied with the Golden Eagles. Lang abandoned his plan to infiltrate the Liberators and to disrupt their computer systems with a virus, which he had programmed by a cyborg named Kados. Lang later assisted in the assault on Bleeding Fist Headquarters and contributed to the ultimate defeat of the terrorist organization. He nearly sacrificed himself attempting to stop a missile, and succeeded but fortunately instead of falling to his death managed to restart his jetpack to some degree before hitting the ground, falling into soft snow with only a broken leg. Months later Lang would get in trouble with the Chinese government, as his pro democracy views and tastes had gotten too loud for the People's Republic to tolerate. He stole a Chinese jet fighter and attempted to escape, and with the aid of the Liberators and a metahuman capable of teleportation was able to escape to the United States, where he settled as an expat. Liberator Lang eventually became a member of Liberators. He continued to use his equipment, but recolored it to Liberators colors of red and white, and also shared information regarding his Bladewing jetpack that he had snuck out of China with them. This led to some of the Liberators beginning to use Bladewing packs themselves. As a Liberator, Lang's temper issues and quickness to anger became much less pronounced, and he began to have better control of himself, especially when under the training of Tony Griffins. Lang also taught Griffins himself, his greater experience with pyrokinetic powers helping his captain train his own fire abilities. He participated in the war against the Serpent Institute and the creature known as EX-1101, and assisted the Institute when it was realized that they were not an enemy of the Liberators. Lang was present at the founding of the United Liberators Coalition, and continued to serve in it as a member of the field team during its year of operation. He dedicated himself as a full time career worker of the organization, as opposed to simply a volunteer, which was a position many of his teammates took. He maintained a steady relationship with his former leader and best friend Tai Cheng, who he had occasional contact with when it was certain that it was secure to do so without being found out. He was involved in several incidents on the manimal island of Night Pride, which he greatly resented for being a monarchy. Later in the year he fought against VIPER at Shieudao Island. Lang was a Liberator all the way up until the ULC's dissolution. He expressed great sadness at the organization's demise and promised that his teammates that he would still always be around if need. After hearing that Tai Cheng was missing and potentially in trouble, Lang vowwed to find him and not rest until he did. Personality Lang was initially hot tempered, sometimes quite literally given his fire powers. He had a tendency to be brash and arrogant, but after spending time with the Liberators he slowly became more mellow and disciplined. Despite being seemingly angry a lot of times he had quite a soft side and cared deeply about what others thought of him. He took very well to being a Liberator and accepted the team as his new family very quickly. Lang was quite enthusiastic, sometimes to the point of being overbearing and pushy when it came to certain team decisions, and had little patience. Powers and Abilities Powers * Pyronkinetic abilities: Lang has trained pyrokinetic abilities allowing him to manipulate and control fire. He is immune to the effects of heat and flame. He has the capability to create semi-autonomous creatures out of flame that he can summon to attack his enemies, as well as conjuring fire blasts and focusing heat. He can also use his fire powers to keep himself airborne for a period of time, though this is somewhat exhausting and he prefers to use his Bladewings instead. * Rapid regeneration: His enhanced manimal abilities allow him to sustain and heal from injuries that would be normally crippling or debilitating for a typical human. * Sharp claws: Though red panda claws are meant more for digging into soil and trees to climb, Lang has used his claws offensively to cut and slice in battle. He uses both his hand and feet claws in combat. Abilities * Pilot: Lang has a pilot's license and has flown the Phoenix several times, serving as Tony Griffins' trusted co-pilot. He has also demonstrated exceptional combat flying with the same aircraft. * Engineer and mechanic: Having great experience and a Master's Degree in engineering, Lang is capable of repairing and servicing his own equipment and aircraft, as well as customizing his gear to a substantial degree. * Bilingualism: Lang has spoken both fluent Mandarin and English. However his English skills left something to be desired and he would often drop prepositions or use verbs incorrectly, and had problems with conjugation, as well as having a thick Mandarin accent. Equipment * HUD goggles: Lang's goggles protect his eyes while he is in flight and gives him vital tactical and system information while in combat. They are holographic and display the information directly on the lenses. * Bladewing pack: '''A combination jetpack / set of glider wings, the Bladewings allow Lang to fly. He is capable of sustained flight for a long period of time and the pack is equipped with a parachute in the event of an engine failure, despite him not really needing one. * '''Armored suit: This suit, infused with Auestionite, allows him protection from bullets and kinetic impacts, protecting him and keeping him warm while in flight, at high altitudes, in combat and even under water. Relationships Family * Mother * Father Allies * United Liberators Coalition ** Liberators *** Tony Griffins *** Rae Griffins *** Kenneth Age *** Duuz *** Lionel Blacke *** Skarius Snowtalon *** Vherio *** Kuro *** Harren *** TALAN *** Atlas Sarnosian ** ULC Administration *** Helena Wolfe *** Brian Thomas *** Roland Vlocke * Golden Eagles ** Tai Cheng Enemies * Bleeding Fist * EX-1101 * Night Pride ** Knight Pride Royalty *** King Nocturne *** Shadow *** Umbra